Input devices are ubiquitous in modern culture and are typically used to convert analog inputs (e.g., touches, clicks, motions, gestures, etc.) into digital signals for computer processing. An input device can include any peripheral (i.e., piece of computer hardware equipment) used to provide data and control signals to an information processing system such as a computer or other information appliance. Some examples of hand held input devices include computer mice, remote controls, gaming controllers, and the like.
Input devices, such as computer mice, are conventionally designed for universal application. For example, different users may have different sized hands or left/right hand preferences, different design requirements, and different functional preferences. Thus, many manufacturers strive for one-size-fits-all designs to appeal to the greatest number of customers. Some manufacturers may offer specialized mice featuring certain specialty contours, features, and dimensions to appease the more discerning customers. However, customers are limited to the available designs, which may not satisfy their particular ergonomic preferences. Furthermore, multiple users of a single input device may not have similar preferences, leaving some users to use other preferred input devices or settle for ill-suited designs.